Dinner by committee
by plush cushion
Summary: *KoA spoilers* This is my first fan fiction (feedback would be appreciated!) Anyways, I wanted to do a scene with dinner by committee because at the end of the book, it comes up in conversation, and thought it would be fun to do so here it is :) *Recently updated*
1. Aelin's POV

It had been 2 years since Erawen and Maeve. Aelin was 22 now, and knew that she had better things to do than dinner by committee.

Dinner by committee was the most absurd thing she had ever heard of.

But very useful when she didn't want to have potatoes and casserole 5 nights in a row. Aelin wasn't complaining. Anything that was prepared by Emrys and Luca was delicious. The pair arriving in Terrasen not 5 months after the war, the food significantly improving upon their arrival.

"We had eggrolls yesterday." Fenrys complained, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Lorcan shook his head in disbelief. "That was two nights ago, Fenrys."

"Whatever. I want rabbit stew tonight." Lysandra said butting into Lorcan and Fenrys' heated debate.

With yulemas coming around the corner, Aelin and Rowan had invited the court to Orynth to celebrate with, not realizing how tiring it would be, especially with dinner by committee. And Lorcan now Lord Lorcan Lochan, Aelin smiling at the name, had to be there. Although she supposed with him and Elide being mates, it was somewhat important to have him in Orynth.

All she wanted right now was some chocolate cake.

"What about roast chicken? That could be good." Elide suggested. Everyone gave her a look that suggested otherwise.

"Aelin what do you want?" Fenrys said, breaking the silence.

"I want Chocolate cake." Aelin said finally stating her opinion, giving a big smile.

Rowan gave her a dry look. you can't be serious.

Aelin's smile grew bigger. Oh I most certainly am!

Rowan rolled his eyes.

"We are voting on dinner, not desert, Aelin." Lorcan corrected.

"So?"

"I must agree on my lady for this matter." Her mate declared.

"So do I." Lysandra said, changing her mind. Fenrys looked like he was contemplating it, then gave a big smile.

"I agree." He finally said.

"Your just trying to piss me off! You don't actually want chocolate cake" Lorcan exclaimed. Fenrys gave him an incredulous look.

"I would never!"

Lorcan snarled. "You most certainly would."

"Would not!"

"Alright that's enough of that, let's vote." Rowan said cutting the razor sharp tension. "Aedion what do you say?"

"I say Chocolate cake is not a good idea, but why not." Aedion responded.

"I second that!" Ren said, finally speaking.

"I think Chocolate cake is even dumber than dinner by committee, but sounds delicious." Elide declared. Lorcan rolled his eyes at his mate. Aelin smirked. Chocolate cake for dinner. I was possibly one of the best things that had happened to her.

"Well that's it. By majority Lorcan, unfortunately for you, we are having chocolate cake for dinner. I'll go tell Emrys what we've decided on." Rowan declared.

"No I'll go!" Lorcan protested.

Elide raised an eyebrow. "And how do we know that your not going to tell Emrys that we decided on Casserole?" Lorcan gave a look of disbelief.

"I'll come with you." With Elide's ankle now healed beutiffully, thanks to Yrene. The former was now using every excuse to get her ankle back into shape.

"I think that is a great idea Elide." Aelin answered.

"I can do it myself." Lorcan grumbled, as he walked out of the room, Elide following him.


	2. Lorcan's POV

"I better be getting Chocolate cake." Aelin warned to Lorcan.

"Don't worry, you will be." Lorcan grumbled. He had just returned from Emrys giving him an earful about how chocolate cake is _not_ a dinner item, the demi-fae reluctantly said yes after Lorcan explained to him that her majesty may or may not sign a royal decree if she did not get her chocolate cake. Emrys gave him a look that suggested he might very well need to check for poison in his next meal, before dismissing him.

"I quite like this dinner by committee." Lyssandra mused cutting the tension between them.

"What shall we do next?"

Fenrys smirked. "Desert by committee."

"Absolutely not." Lorcan snarled. This was ridiculous. If anyone said yes-

"I think that is a great idea Fenrys." Aelin said, amusement filling her eyes.

"I'm thinking chocolate cake would be a great second." Aedion declared. Murmurs of agreement followed the claim.

"It's decided. Lorcan darling, can you go please inform Emrys that her majesty and her court would like chocolate cake for dessert, as well?" Rowan asked. Even Rowan had an amused look on his face. The bastard. It was more absurd than dinner by committee.

He growled. "I am not your messenger."

"Lorcan, as one of my blood sworn warriors, I command you to go tell Emrys that we want chocolate cake for dinner _and_ dessert." Aelin smirked. "Right now." she added.

Lorcan snarled, baring his teeth, but left the room anyway.

There wasn't anything that he would be missing out on, except for some royal court bullshit and more rutting diner by committee.

Which was something that Lorcan was not inclined to do.


End file.
